Love me without fear
by L'amepervertieDyane
Summary: Dicen que el amor todo lo puede.¿Entonces?¿Puede un amor luchar contra los lazos de sangre?¿Puede superar las reglas ya preestablecidas por la sociedad?Una historia de amor,odio donde hay muchos secretos y mentiras y nada es lo que parece. Sumary completo dentro. INCEST/ EDWARD/BELLA
1. Beginning

_Prólogo_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía._

_**Muchas gracias a mi beta Gaby por tomarse la molestia de revisar mi capitulo y ayudarme a que esto fuera medianamente decente. Besotes hermosa sabes que eres parte esencial de este proyecto**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia trata sobre temas delicados. Incesto, temas religiosos, embarazo adolescente, aborto. Además de que contendrá un alto contenido sexual. Si no te gustan estos temas eres libre de no leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño +18**_

_Sumary: Dicen que el amor todo lo puede._

_¿Entonces? ¿Puede un amor luchar contra los lazos de sangre?_

_¿Puede superar las reglas ya preestablecidas por la sociedad?_

_Una historia de amor, odio e injusticias._

_Donde hay muchos secretos y mentiras y nada es lo que parece._

_—Bella por favor… —un gemido de placer brotó de la garganta de él— detente… esto no es correcto—tragó en seco, mientras dudaba si debía retroceder o no._

_— ¿Y?, ¿cómo si eso me importara?, —el dolor se hizo presente en ella— lo nuestro está más allá de cualquier límite, ¿por qué siempre te resistes?, —ella bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de evitar sus ojos— ¿acaso no me amas?_

_¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ_

_"Algo que la gente olvida es lo bien que se siente uno cuando libera sus secretos, sean buenos o malos, al menos han sido destapados te guste o no. Una vez que los has destapado no tienes que esconderte tras ellos nunca más, el problema con los secretos es que incluso cuando crees tenerlo todo controlado, no lo está."_

_"Sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados"_

_1 Pedro 4:8_

Prólogo

Chicago invierno de 1992

Una fuerte ventisca azotaba aquella mañana la ciudad de Chicago. Una mujer acribillaba con sus pequeños puños la puerta de aquel complejo departamental, la desesperación se hacía parte de ella. Después de incesantes minutos de espera, un hombre le abrió.

Una sonrisa adornó el demacrado rostro de la mujer, no pudo contener la emoción que le inundó. Fue víctima de una extraña necesidad de afecto, deseó con locura estar entre sus brazos.

Quiso enterrar su rostro en su pecho, pero él le negó toda muestra de afecto. La oscura mirada que le dedicó la dejó helada.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante tal actitud temblando descontroladamente. Su semblante se desencajó de dolor. En un vano intento de captar su interés se aferró a su chaleco, tirando de este. Rogaba porque le prestara atención, se humillaba porque él le dedicara tan siquiera unos segundos de su vida.

Claro eso nunca pasó. A él no le importaba tenerla a ella ni a nadie en su vida. Sin tocarse el corazón la rechazó a ella y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Con una última mirada de desprecio, le cerró la puerta echándola para siempre de su vida.

Fuertes espasmos la atacaron, pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Ella sabía que no le esperaba una vida fácil. Aun así, y con todo el dolor que la ruptura significó. Se alejó para nunca más volver a pisar aquel apartamento, aquel lugar que un día los unió.

Forks agosto del 2010

Una suave llovizna cubría la península Olimpia. Los árboles se movían al compás de cada ventisca.

El suave ronroneo del volvo plateado aparcando en la residencia Swan rompió aquella mañana con el lúgubre sonido de la lluvia.

La portezuela del auto se abrió dejando a su paso el rostro de un alto joven de cabello broncíneo.

Fijó sus ojos en la entrada de la casa, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla abriéndose para dar paso a una larga cabellera castaña.

La chica le devolvió con cierta timidez la sonrisa, ipso facto sus ojos brillaron, presa de una sensación que inundó cada centímetro de su ser.

Edward se apresuró hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirla. Isabella entró sin decir una sola palabra, segundos más tarde él ya estaba dentro del volvo.

—Buenos días Bella—saludó curvando los labios en aquella sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba.

El silencio se había vuelto la forma en la que se comunicaban. Edward fue el destinado en romperlo. Desvió la vista de la carretera, para fijar sus profundos ojos grises en los de ella.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, en un estúpido intento de fingir, miró por fuera de la ventana disimulando un bostezo.

—Buenos días Eddy—saludó, usando el molesto diminutivo que tanto lo sacaba de sus casillas.

El gruñido proveniente de Edward, le indicó que sus esfuerzos por estar distantes quizás funcionarían. Él arrancó el vehículo, con la firme convicción de no dirigirle la palabra a Bella.

—Isabella Marie Swan—realmente en las últimas semanas todas sus convicciones se habían reducido a cero—. Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así—el tono impregnado en su voz no dejaba dudas de que estaba enojado.

Pero ella no era una niña, ella le conocía tan bien como para seguirle el juego. Optó por seguir con la vista fija por la ventana ignorándole. Dentro de todo, él era el chico inocente e inexperto ahí.

— ¿Te enojaste?, —preguntó con la acidez destilando a todo lo que daba—. No crees que estás extralimitando todo Bella, no seas, así. Yo debería ser el enojado—la suave risa de Edward llenó el volvo—. Pero no puedo estar enojado contigo prima.

Las palabras de Edward acabaron con toda posible conversación. Aunque no lo quisiera afrontar, entre ellos existía un apego superior al de muchos mejores amigos. Era su primo claro, pero eso no evitaba que en sus ser afloraran muchos sentimientos hacía él.

Ese lazo de sangre, no lograba calmar el dolor que llenaba su corazón al saber que nunca podría ser nada más que "su primo".

A pesar de que Bella Swan era una chica hermosa, inteligente, y bastante popular entre el público masculino de Forks. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Edward.

Bella siempre se cuestionó sobre muchas cosas. Era una chica mordaz y sarcástica. Siempre pensó que la vida no podía solo traerle cosas malas a las persona. Para ella la vida también debía traer recompensas.

Siempre creyó en la existencia de un único Dios al que sus padres desde pequeña le enseñaron adorar simplemente sin ninguna razón, por lo tanto le volvieron una fiel devota.

Creía que las cosas no pasaban nada más porque sí. Sino porque él ser supremo al que llamaba "todo poderoso" lo decidía de esa manera.

No le cabía en la cabeza de otra forma. Le superaba la idea de que un simple ser humano guiara su vida.

Siempre había creído que la vida era cruel para los pecadores y todos los malos ratos eran hasta cierto punto fruto de nuestros pecados. Causa y efecto lo llamaba.

Claro ella no era una santurrona, ni mucho menos. Ella vivía una vida sexual activa, aunque en aquel momento se encontraba pausada por decisión propia.

Bella Swan tenía muy clara su forma de ver la vida. Pero todas sus creencias se fueron al diablo, el mismo día que se enamoró de la persona equivocada. Y justo ese día, todo lo que siempre creyó fue diferente.

Empezando porque ahora su vida era gobernada por un hombre que no era su Dios.

Bella siempre creyó que las chicas que se enamoraban eran unas tontas ilusas. Su visión del amor se iba únicamente por el lado físico del asunto.

Eso no significaba que iba acostándose con cada pantalón que tuviera enfrente. A sus escasos diecisiete años de vida había estado únicamente con un chico.

Un compañero de una clase superior, Jasper Hale hermano de su amiga Rosalie, además de ser el mejor amigo de Edward.

Al final se dio cuenta que la vida no era como ella siempre la vio, así de simple, ella había caído en algún mundo alienígena, donde ella cometió el perverso acto de enamorarse de su primo.

Edward hizo varios esfuerzos en vano de llamar su atención.

—Bella… Por favor —rogó— llevo más de media hora hablándote.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el volvo no iba en marcha. Se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser una solitaria carretera. Ella le miró con el desconcierto palpitando en su ser.

El rostro de Edward estaba completamente pálido a causa del desasosiego que le causaba el silencio de ella. Extendió su mano acariciando con sus dedos su mejilla.

Le hizo un gesto con la mirada que le sugería que era mejor salir del auto.

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo, jamás se había detenido ante cualquiera de sus peticiones.

— ¿Podemos dar un paseo?—sugirió él con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

— ¿Y el colegio? —un matiz de ansiedad se hizo presente en ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que se preocupa por esas cosas?— él negó cerrando los ojos y enmarcado su rostro con una sonrisa torcida.

Ambos se internaron en un profundo viaje de varios kilómetros por el bosque.

Bella trastabilló en más de una ocasión, pero agradeció que Edward estuviera ahí para evitar las caídas.

El brillo del sol golpeando sus rostros les anunció su llegada a su destino final. Aquel lugar era majestuoso y le infundió a Bella todo el valor que nunca antes tuvo.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sus pulmones aprovecharon la cercanía, se llenaron lujuriosamente del aire que él exhalaba, aquello, era una sensación única. Adictiva hasta el punto de ser enfermiza, pero ¿qué podía ser más enfermizo que aquello que estaba deseando?

Nada por supuesto, ella ya estaba sumida en un camino con rumbo a las más grandes degradaciones de la especie humana.

Pecadora le llamaría su madre de conocer sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos decían más de lo que con sus propias bocas se atreverían a decir algún día. Pero aquel lugar bañado de magia hacía que nada fuera un obstáculo verdadero. Todo parecía más sencillo allí.

Edward entendió las intenciones de Isabella, su cuerpo estalló en miles de dilemas internos sobre lo que sentía. Se reprochaba cada sensación que la cercanía de su prima causaba en su cuerpo. Se reprochaba haberla llevado hasta el prado.

Evidentemente meses atrás ella le había demostrado y dicho abiertamente y en más de una ocasión sus sentimientos.

Bella sintió la indecisión de él y con todo el coraje que en otras ocasiones no obtuvo, delineó con su lengua el labio inferior de Edward.

—Bella por favor…—un gemido de placer brotó de la garganta de él— detente… esto no es correcto—tragó en seco, mientras dudaba si debía retroceder o no.

— ¿Y?, ¿cómo si eso me importara?, —el dolor se hizo presente en ella— lo nuestro está más allá de cualquier límite, ¿por qué siempre te resistes?, —ella bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de evitar sus ojos— ¿acaso no me amas?

Él alzó la vista mirando hacia el cielo, parecía estar pidiendo permiso, quizá esperaba alguna señal divina o que del cielo cayera un rayo y desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

A pesar de haber estado tratando de ocultarlo, a pesar de estar negándolo día con día. Él había entendido que estaba enamorado de ella. Había entendido que no podía hacer nada contra eso. Había entendido que era lo que deseaba. Porque sí, deseaba como a nada en el mundo a su prima.

Sabía que estaba mal en todos los sentidos, sabía que era incorrecto a los ojos de Dios, ¿pero cómo algo tan hermoso podría estar mal?, ¿cómo un amor verdadero podría ser un pecado?, ¿cómo un sentimiento tan puro podía ser una aberración? En aquel momento Edward tomó una decisión.

Se olvidó de todos los ideales que sus padres le habían inculcado, dejándose llevar por el amor que todos los días se empeñaba en negar.

La tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas. Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un par de segundos.

—No me importa nada, te amo Isabella—pronunció de manera solemne sabiendo que aquello era más que verdad.

Una verdad aberrante para los demás, pero en el prado, sólo eran ellos dos, ellos dos amándose contra el mundo.

Ella no espero nada más, estampó sus labios en los de Edward. Pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca, él se tensó en el acto.

Para él todo era nuevo. Se dejó llevar por aquella cálida sensación. Sus lenguas jugueteaban impasibles. Sin prisas pero ávidos de más. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero si era la primera vez que un acto tan sublime como un beso, significa tanto. Era como el inicio de una promesa, la aceptación abiertamente de un pecado que sabía a gloria.

Edward apretó con una mano la cadera de Bella acercándola todavía más a él. Se aferraba a su piel como si su vida, dependiera de ello. Fue un beso amargo desesperado y lujurioso.

En ese momento se dejaron llevar, olvidándose de la realidad. Una cruel realidad que los golpearía día con día, recordándoles lo cruel que a veces es el destino.

Entre ellos no podía haber nada nunca, pues existían lazos que hasta el mismo Dios ofenderían. Eran familia, eran amigos, eran primos, pero sobre todo y de alguna manera extraña y retorcida eran como hermanos.

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Nota: Este es el prólogo ocurre en agosto del 2010, el fanfic comienza aproximadamente un año antes.


	2. Forbidden Love

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía._

_**Advertencia: Esta historia trata sobre temas delicados. Incesto, temas religiosos, embarazo adolescente, aborto. Además de que contendrá un alto contenido sexual. Si no te gustan estos temas eres libre de no leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño +18**_

_Sumary: Dicen que el amor todo lo puede._

_¿Entonces? ¿Puede un amor luchar contra los lazos de sangre?_

_¿Puede superar las reglas ya preestablecidas por la sociedad?_

_Una historia de amor, odio e injusticias._

_Donde hay muchos secretos y mentiras y nada es lo que parece._

_—Bella por favor… —un gemido de placer brotó de la garganta de él— detente… esto no es correcto—tragó en seco, mientras dudaba si debía retroceder o no._

_— ¿Y?, ¿cómo si eso me importara?, —el dolor se hizo presente en ella— lo nuestro está más allá de cualquier límite, ¿por qué siempre te resistes?, —ella bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de evitar sus ojos— ¿acaso no me amas?_

_¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ_

_"Sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados"_

_1 Pedro 4:8_

_"Nos gusta pensar que somos seres racionales: Humanos, conscientes, civilizados… Pero cuando las cosas se desmoronan, aunque sólo sea un poquito, la situación se aclara; No somos mejor que los animales. Tenemos pulgares… Pensamos… Caminamos erectos… Hablamos… Soñamos… Pero en el fondo, seguimos atados a nuestras raíces primitivas, mordiendo, sujetando, rasguñando la existencia en este frío y oscuro mundo como el resto de los sapos de árbol y perezosos._

_Somos los guardianes de nuestra propia humanidad. A pesar de la bestia que hay dentro de todos nosotros… Lo que nos hace diferentes de los animales, si se puede pensar, el sentir, soñar y amar. Y a pesar de todas las rarezas, contra todo instinto… Evolucionamos."_

_¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ_

Los Cullen acostumbraban asistir a una pequeña capilla a las afueras de Forks. Desde que tenía memoria, Edward Cullen acompañaba a sus padres a aquel sitio donde para él se rendía culto a la hipocresía y al hedonismo.

Ahora a sus dieciséis años, tomó la decisión de olvidarse de lo que para el eran ridiculeces.

Aquel domingo sería la última vez que asistiría a ese sitio, no por algo le había costado muchas discusiones con su madre, solo tendría que soportar una vez más y se olvidaría de todas esas sandeces.

_— "Cuando Dios borra, es que va a escribir algo_"—. Sonrió ante la idea lo incoherente que aquello sonó para él.

Solo un par de minutos más y se acabaría su tormento. Posó su mirada al frente y se arrepintió en el acto, recordó el motivo por el cual hoy se encontraba en ese lugar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, llevó ambas manos a su cabello y tiró de él.

_— "Encomiéndate a Dios de todo corazón, que muchas veces suele llover sus misericordias en el tiempo que están más secas las esperanzas_"—. Isabella se encontraba seis bancas adelante, sus cabellos apenas sujetos por un par de cintas azules. Sin duda ella creía en él, sin duda confiaba en cada una de esas tontas palabras.

Isabella volteó y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa. Jugueteó con su cabello y volvió a fijar su mirada al frente, un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

—"_Aquel que puede negar a Dios ante una noche estrellada, ante la sepultura de sus seres más queridos, ante el martirio, es o un gran infeliz o un gran culpable"_—. Había perdido el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, una punzada en el estómago le regresó a la realidad, aunque todo lo que dijera aquel señor vestido con una sotana blanca fuera pura mentira, había un dejo de realidad, él amaba a la persona equivocada.

Aquella frase aún retumbaba en su cabeza. En definitiva Edward era culpable de amar a Isabella.

...

Él nunca había sido exactamente lo que la sociedad exigía, y por ese motivo era llamado frikie, tampoco era como si realmente le importará mucho lo que la sociedad dictará. Para él sólo existía una cosa importante, y era su familia, lo demás se podía irse al diablo.

Familia, familia, familia... Una palabra cuyo significado le torturaba y desangraba una parte de su alma.

Constantemente se cuestionaba sobre lo que muchos llamarían las verdades del universo, el origen de la vida y el pecado original.

Conflictuaciones* a las que su psique buscaba una lógica y respuestas.

En más de una ocasión quiso cambiar aquella verdad que le susurraba la más fea blasfemia.

La mayoría de las personas suelen pensar que amar es sinónimo de sentir, pero él había descubierto que eran puras patrañas y mentira. Para él amar siempre había significado más que un sentimiento desde su primera infancia y a lo largo del principio de su adolescencia, él fue borrando esas ideas del amor romántico.

Porque como bien su lado analítico le decía, amar es una decisión, amar es aceptar responsablemente qué a pesar de las múltiples dificultades, siempre vas a estar ahí para la otra persona.

Pero ¿qué hacer cuando sus propias creencias se contradecían? Cuando él se daba cuenta que su no podía ir contra su propio significado del amor, porque aunque lo quisiera negar, si existían circunstancias que su decisión de amarla.

Porque su pecho y estómago le dolían cada vez que aquellos ojos marrones se fijaban en los de él.

Porque tenía toda la seguridad de que el corazón era sólo un órgano que se encargaba de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo y que su cerebro debía de cumplir mejor su función, debía razonar y hacer recapacitar a su sistema límbico para redirigir sus señales.

Debería exigir una lobotomía o un reacomodo, ya que 12 áreas del cerebro que trabajan conjuntamente para liberar las sustancias químicas que inducen euforia, como la dopamina, la oxitocina, la vasopresina o la adrenalina, no podrían estar todas erradas.

Edward Cullen siempre se había considerado un hombre afortunado, un hombre con un espíritu científico y siempre había rechazado todas esas babosadas que representaba el amor.

Edward Cullen en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había caído en una espiral de degradaciones, y lo peor era que gustoso lo aceptaría.

Claro, gustoso aceptaría cualquier consecuencia que le trajera amar a Isabella.

...

"_No creo que Dios quiera exactamente que seamos felices, quiere que seamos capaces de amar y de ser amados, quiere que maduremos, y yo sugiero que precisamente porque Dios nos ama nos concedió el don de sufrir; o por decirlo de otro modo: el dolor es el megáfono que Dios utiliza para despertar a un mundo de sordos; porque somos como bloques de piedra, a partir de los cuales el escultor poco a poco va formando la figura de un hombre, los golpes de su cincel que tanto daño nos hacen también nos hacen más perfectos_"

Isabella veía una luz al final del túnel, quizás, solo quizás.

— ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Puedes alguna sola vez en tu vida escucharme cuando hablo! —los gritos casi histéricos de Alice le sacaron de aquel profundo trance en el que se encontraba.

—Alice —Le sonrió a la que era su mejor amiga de toda la vida—, a qué viene tanto alboroto.

—Bella, es que tú nunca recuerdas nada —un mohín enmarcaba su rostro—, me tuve que enterar por mi madre de tu partida a Phoenix.

—Creo que alguien no ha ingerido suficiente proteína el día de hoy —ella le regaló una sonrisa burlona—, es más, creo que sería bueno que antes de venir con tus melodramas comas algo.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Yo soy tu coach! ¡Tú mejor amiga! ¡Tú prima! ¡Tú hermana! ¡Casi tu alma gemela!

—Alice Cullen yo Bella Swan, hermana, mejor amiga, casi alma gemela tuya, debo decirte algo. Alice, solo me iré por un mes, no más que eso, y quizás regresemos antes. Digo ya sabes que mi madre no le agrada mucho la idea de ir a Phoenix y dejar por mucho tiempo la congregación. Así que te garantizo que volveré pronto.

—Bella, tú no le has dicho nada de esto a Edward, ¿o me equivoco?

—No es como si tuviera que informarle cada paso que doy—el tono mordaz que utilizó Isabella no le pasó desapercibido a Alice.

—Ajá, ustedes son casi tan mejores amigos como lo somos tú y yo, la única diferencia es que él no tiene estilo y obviamente es hombre.

La suave risa de Bella llenó su habitación, Edward llevaba un par de minutos observándolas.

—Alice, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas —sugirió Edward —, no sé, pero se me hace muy interesante todo eso de Phoenix y la relación yuri*-incestuosa de ustedes dos.

Una mezcla de dolor y asombro fue lo que el rostro de Bella reflejó al escuchar la palabra incestuosa.

—Edward Cullen deja de usar palabras raras conjugadas con mi nombre.

—Eres tan boba, dónde ves una conjugación—le retó su hermano.

Alice le dedicó una mirada de odio, le sacó la lengua y se marchó aporreando la puerta teatralmente. Él se acercó a la puerta y le puso el seguro. Ansiaba tanto hablar con ella a solas, que no deseaba interrupciones.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a utilizar esa horrible palabra cerca de tu hermana!

—Así que te vas de Forks—dolor, era justo lo que el sentía en ese instante.

—Solo es por un par de semanas, no más que eso, además no me cambies el tema, sabes muy bien que lo que acabas de decirle está completamente fuera de lugar.

—Así, a mí me parece que no del todo, eran ustedes las que hablaban de almas gemelas de una manera tan rara—el gesto juguetón que su primo le regaló no fue lo suficientemente bueno para aplacar su ira.

—Pues absolutamente nada que ver, la única relación incestuosa que existe aquí es entre tú y yo y no quiero escucharte replicar más del tema.

—Era solo una broma Swan— reprimió la sonrisa que le causaba la ligereza con la que hablaban de su situación.

—Me sacas de mis casillas Cullen.

—Supongo que no te veré un par días.

—Semanas dije —se mordió el labio inferior—, después de eso volveremos a vernos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo está eso de la única relación incestuosa de la familia?

—Estupideces que me haces decir, eso es todo—su rostro se ensombreció, presa de la tristeza que le causaba el saber que nunca podría ser una relación.

—Bella, ¿por qué está mal? Yo te amo, tú me amas, estamos seguros de que no es capricho tonto. Entonces, ¿por qué no puede ser?

—Además del hecho de que por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre, no lo sé —ironizó—. ¿Y si nos equivocamos y solo es un capricho tonto?

Edward redujo la distancia que los separaba, Bella tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando entre sus cuerpos no había más de un centímetro de distancia. Él apoyó su frente contra la de su prima, sus manos de deslizaron hasta tomar las de Bella, la calidez de su cuerpo le perturbaba.

—Bella, yo te amo, justo ahora no pudo ofrecerte nada pues estoy al tanto de mis carencias y mi nula capacidad económica, pero no será por mucho, en un par de años podré darte todo lo que mereces.

—No es como si el pasar de los años hiciera que dejáramos de ser familia.

—Isabella, si yo pudiera hacerme una transfusión y drenar toda la sangre que corre por mis venas, te juro que lo haría—ella no dudó ni por un segundo de él, pero estaba completamente segura de que era completamente imposible dejar de ser primo hermanos. Además del evidente hecho de que no le pediría que se drenará la sangre, y sobre todo que aquello comenzaba a sonar tan ridículo.

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Tengo miedo, siento que estamos cometiendo un pecado muy grande. Uno por el cual merecemos el infierno.

—Bella —sonrió de lado—, no podemos merecer algo que no existe, sabes muy bien lo que pienso.

—No porque tú no creas significa que no exista—respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que mi Padre nunca podría perdonarnos—la angustia impregnaba su voz.

Edward le liberó las manos para rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. Bella enterró el rostro en su pecho.

—Si tu Dios es tan bueno y benevolente como tú crees —trató por todos los medios de sonar sarcástico—, el sabrá que no hay pecado, recuerda bien " Y sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados" 1 Pedro 4:8.

En el fondo él deseaba poder cambiar las cosas, deseaba tanto que existiera un error que pudiera decirles que no existía una relación consanguínea entre ambos. Pero a veces desear no es suficiente.

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Yuri* Así se le llama al género en el anime que trata de relaciones entre dos chicas. El usa la palabra haciendo esa referencia.

*Conflictuaciones: Deformación de una palabra, pero que sonaba también que no pude negarme a incorporarla l texto e.e


	3. Bitter

Amargo reencuentro

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gaby por tomarse la molestia de revisar mi capitulo y ayudarme a que esto fuera medianamente decente. Besotes hermosa sabes que eres parte esencial de este proyecto

**_Advertencia: Esta historia trata sobre temas delicados. Incesto, temas religiosos, embarazo adolescente, aborto. Además de que contendrá un alto contenido sexual. Si no te gustan estos temas eres libre de no leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño +18_**

_Sumary: Dicen que el amor todo lo puede._

_¿Entonces? ¿Puede un amor luchar contra los lazos de sangre?_

_¿Puede superar las reglas ya preestablecidas por la sociedad?_

_Una historia de amor, odio e injusticias._

_Donde hay muchos secretos y mentiras y nada es lo que parece._

_—Bella por favor… —un gemido de placer brotó de la garganta de él— detente… esto no es correcto—tragó en seco, mientras dudaba si debía retroceder o no._

_— ¿Y?, ¿cómo si eso me importara?, —el dolor se hizo presente en ella— lo nuestro está más allá de cualquier límite, ¿por qué siempre te resistes?, —ella bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de evitar sus ojos— ¿acaso no me amas?_

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

_"Sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados"_

_1 Pedro 4:8_

**Agosto 2009**

Había pasado todo el verano desde que Bella se fue de vacaciones a Phoenix y regresaba a Forks. De cierta manera ella estaba orgullosa de haber crecido algunos centímetros en ese tiempo. Ella lo llamaría desarrollarse, aunque realmente en su cuerpo no se veía la diferencia, ella siempre había sido hermosa.

Todo el maldito verano se sintió vacía, Bell se pasó cada minuto de cada día pensando en su primo. Su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme sus distancias se acortaban. En su estancia en Phoenix desarrolló un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Todas las noches asistía a una capilla cercana y oraba, añoraba que con cada palabra elevada hacia su Dios, este le librara de los pecados que tanto ansiaba cometer.

Isabella se removía nerviosa en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de sus padres; su mente volaba para todas direcciones, imaginando que Edward no estaría interesado si quiera en volteara mirarle. Bella le amaba, incluso más de lo que debería ser permitido y considerado legal en cualquier parte del país.

La vieja camioneta de Charlie aparcó en la entrada de los Cullen. Al parecer estos no se habían percatado de la presencia de visitas por lo que ni se inmutaron en salir a recibirlos. El timbre sonó tres veces, aparentemente no había nadie. Sus padres estaban dispuestos a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una dulce y maternal sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Esme al ver a su hermana después de dos meses de ausencia.

Un sentimiento de culpa golpeó su pecho al recordar el motivo real de su visita. Siendo sincera a ella no le importaba ver a sus tíos, los quería, pero no eran la motivación principal.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, sentada en la sala desesperándose porque él no se encontraba ahí. Las pláticas de adultos para no variar eran aburridas, sus padres solían reunirse para hablar de religión y para criticar a todos aquellos del pueblo que no siguieran al pie de la letra las doctrinas enseñadas por los sacerdotes y seminaristas.

—Bella, cariño— habló Esme cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, ¿qué ocurre tía?—Bella estaba comenzando a volverse histérica.

—Te ves cansada, ¿por qué no vas arriba a descansar un rato?

—No es nada—negó— en serio tía, es solo que ha sido un viaje largo.

La mirada reprobatoria de su madre le hizo darse cuenta de que había un trasfondo atrás de todo eso, se levantó sin más indignada y fue escaleras arriba.

Sus pies la guiaron, no se detuvo a pensar, sólo se dejó guiar por ellos. Le llevaron justo a la habitación de Edward, la conocía a la perfección, amaba estar ahí y de alguna manera extraña a é no le incomodaba su presencia.

Giró el pomo de la puerta para encontrarse con el que podría ser su mismísimo santuario, entró empujándola ligeramente. Edward solía tener muchas cosas regadas por toda la habitación, en definitiva lo suyo no era el orden.

Se fue directo a su cama. Tuvo que empujar unos cuantos tomos de manga que estaban regados sobre la misma. En el piso descansaba su consola de "no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba esa cosa", para ella no era más que una caja con botones. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que su primo tenía más de una de esas.

Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de afiches de caricaturas japonesas, anaqueles llenos de series completas de esas cosas adornaban las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Para ella era un extraño mundo surrealista, no alcanzaba a entender los gustos tan extraños de su primo. Era un friki total, pero a ella poco le importaba eso. Solían pasar horas hablando sobre series, videojuegos, mangas y un sinfín de cosas de las que a pesar de escuchar una y mil veces, no entendía nada.

Se recostó en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, no quería distraerse con nada. Se dejo vencer por el sueño, cerró sus ojos aspirando el aroma que desprendían las almohadas.

…

Odió cada segundo de sus vacaciones, las odió porque eso sólo lo hacía estar alejado de ella.

Su rostro se dibujaba en sus pensamientos constantemente, comenzaba a creer que estaba enfermo. No era posible que él sintiera tales cosas.

Ni siquiera una sesión de Xbox con sus amigos, mitigaba el dolor que producía no tenerla cerca.

Su verano se la pasó encerrado en casa, se negaba a salir con la esperanza de que Bella apareciera de la nada.

Se la pasaba jugando con sus consolas o leyendo algún manga.

En el verano y gracias a la ausencia de su prima comenzó a leer manga shoujo*. Aunque se avergonzaría de admitir eso en voz alta. La desesperación lo llevó acabar una y otra vez Resident Evil, Halo, entre otros de sus muchos más videojuegos.

Pero era una batalla totalmente perdida, no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a Isabella. Prácticamente nacieron para estar juntos. Desde muy pequeños preferían jugar entre ellos que estar cerca de sus otros primos. Siempre fueron unidos, claro hasta que Bella empezó a ser asediada por los chicos y Edward comenzó a sentirse desplazado.

Ese era el pretexto que él mismo se imponía en la cabeza, y por mucho que Bella tratase de acercase, él trataba de mantener su distancia.

Pero todo plan maestro tiene sus errores y por mucho que él quisiera negarlo, moría por estar cerca de ella. Eso lo descubrió por su cuenta el día que ella partió a Phoenix. La extrañó desde el mismo jodido momento en que desapareció detrás de las puertas en el aeropuerto.

Se maldijo así mismo desde el mismo instante en que se fijó demasiado en ella. Le dolía no poder hacer nada para cambiar sus sentimientos. Le dolía tener que ser un despreciable pervertido por pensar de ella de maneras inadecuadas.

Después de pasar la tarde en casa de Jasper y no haber logrado disipar sus miedos y dudas de su corazón, intentó fingir que no pasaba nada. Lo que menos quería era que en su casa sospecharan sobre las cosas que rondaban en su cabeza.

De seguro lo llamarían depredador sexual o alguna cosa peor.

Pasó de largo la sala, entrando por la cocina desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Escuchó voces en la sala, se imaginó que eran "amigos de sus papás", ellos siempre acostumbraban hablar de temas religiosos con sus amigos, que más bien eran conocidos.

Se fue a su habitación negándose a rendir culto a la hipocresía que profesaba la mayoría de los conocidos de sus padres.

Entró y cerró la puerta con el mayor sigilo, no quería que se enteraran de su llegada, y su madre le reprendiera por no pasar a saludar, lo que menos deseaba era saludar.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras, le sorprendió ver las cortinas corridas. Recordaba haberlas abierto antes de salir. Incluso no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que las dejaba cerradas a plena luz del día.

Su mano se fue directa al apagador, lo presionó y en el acto la luz reinó por todo el cuarto, se congeló al mirar su cama, la alegría le regresó al instante, fue como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si la tristeza de esos meses nunca hubiera existido.

Ahí tendida en su cama se encontraba la razón de sus desvelos. Bella se giró dejando a la vista su rostro, un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Su cara se contraía en un sin fin de muecas pasando desde la frustración hasta la tristeza.

—Edward, —un gemido se escabulló de su boca—. Edward—repitió.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, le era imposible mantener la distancia, su cuerpo quemaba por siquiera rozarla.

Lentamente eliminó cualquier distancia que los pudiese separar. La observó de cerca admirando su belleza, perdiéndose en aquel momento que le pareció mítico. La extrañó casi hasta rozar los límites de la locura.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella. Bruscamente expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones. En un intento de calmar su ansiedad, acercó su rostro a su cuello, inspirando con desesperación. El suave aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo inundó sus fosas nasales, en definitiva la cordura se escapó de aquella habitación.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sus puños cerrados eran símbolo de la impotencia contenida, decidió apartarse de ella, alejando de esta forma los instintos primarios de su mente.

Tropezó con un cerro de revistas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso, fue una reacción en cadena. Cayeron varias de las figuras de acción que estaban apiladas en un escritorio cercano a la ventana, por primera vez maldijo su desorden.

Bella se despertó con el ruido que inundó en el lugar, se sentó llevándose las manos al cabello en un inútil intento de alisarlo. Su vista viajó por toda la habitación hasta llegar al rincón donde estaba agazapado Edward. Sus ojos brillaron y sin pensarlo dos veces. Se paró de la cama y corrió hasta é.

Enterró su rostro en su pecho inspirando el aroma que despedía su primo. Edward no reaccionó su cercanía le aturdía. Bella podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de él, aquella cadencia que la hacía sentir con vida.

Se separó de él regalándole una sonrisa, se paró de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de él.

—Te he extrañado —las palabras salieron correteadas y revueltas—. ¿Me has extrañado tú? —él se sorprendió y ofendió al mismo tiempo con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Realmente lo dudas?, —ella negó.

No soportó la distancia, se aventó a sus brazos en un intento desesperado de sentirlo más cerca. Ambos cayeron al piso, arrastrando un par de cosas a su paso. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, se miraban a los ojos mientras reían casi histéricamente.

Disminuyeron la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Edward llevó una mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola, comprobando sí ella estaba ahí con él o era un sucio truco de su mente.

—Estas aquí, después de todo este tiempo te tengo aquí conmigo.

Sus labios se juntaron en un tortuoso intento de aliviar el dolor. Un dolor que les habían impuesto al separarlos.

Isabella delineó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, se lo llevó a la boca y lo presionó con los dientes, un gemido brotó del interior de un torturado Edward Cullen.

Ella le causaba un placer infinito, lo sabía y abusaba de ello. Se separó de él para regalarle una sonrisa pícara, le fascinaba provocarle, tanto que quizás nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente en un pacto de silencio. Degustando sus sabores, inspeccionándose uno al otro, en una impaciente danza, pidiendo a gritos por más.

Una de las manos de él viajó hasta su espalda, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

Presionaba los dedos pulgares de su mano libre sobre su cadera, regalaba caricias que la dejaban sin aliento. Bella suspiraba de placer, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en los brazos de Edward.

"Mis padres", el lado razonable de Edward le habló.

La separó gentilmente, la confusión traspasaba sus pupilas.

—Mis padres —contestó a la duda plasmada en ella—, Bella, esto no es correcto —su voz apenas era un susurro.

Ella no respondió, llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Edward, rozaba ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos. Él cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

Desabotonó su camisa dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Muchos pensamientos libidinosos se instalaron en ella. Deseaba a Edward con toda su alma, pero ella sabía que no era solo eso.

Ella le extrañaba, pero sobre todo está totalmente enamorada de él. Edward no era musculoso, pero tampoco era debilucho, ella lo definió como perfecto.

Sus manos surcaban juguetonas por todos pectorales. Sus labios viajaron a su cuello, succionando ligeramente. Regalaba besos húmedos mientras sus manos bajaban poco a poco casi temblorosas hasta el cierre de sus vaqueros.

Él seguía con los ojos cerrados olvidando cualquier cosa. Ella palpó sobre los pantalones sintiendo la excitación de su primo.

Todo fue muy rápido, estaba por abrir su bragueta. Pero él se lo impidió, aferró sus muñecas en una de sus manos, separándolas de su objetivo. La tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama.

Sus labios se fueron a su cuello jugueteando con el. Sus manos rozaban sus senos por encima de su blusa, con sus pulgares delineó sus pezones, sintiendo como quedaban duros en sus manos. Ella casi sonrió al sentirse victoriosa.

—Eres una tramposa, ¿lo sabías? —El rostro de Edward bajó hasta su vientre. Con ambas manos alzó su blusa hasta dejar a la vista su sostén, introdujo sus dedos dentro de este pellizcándolos, sintiendo piel contra piel. Bella se removía, casi rogaba porque le quitara la ropa y la hiciera suya ahí mismo.

—Edward —rogó—. ¡Maldita sea, por favor!

Era casi un hecho que en aquella habitación se habían olvidado de todos los valores morales que les habían inculcado.

Edward sintió como algo se removía entre sus pantalones. Se separó de Bella y llevó las manos hasta su celular que vibraba insistentemente en su bolsillo.

"Hoy Halo en tu casa a las cinco"

El mensaje era breve y tan seco, pero no le sorprendió, sus amigos eran de pocas palabras.

Miró el reloj y se congeló al ver la hora, cuarto para las cinco.

La cordura le golpeó en ese instante. "Idiota" se gritó así mismo. "¿Qué has estado a punto de hacer?".

—Lo siento, Bella, soy un total idiota y abusador— las palabras salieron de manera abrupta. Una mezcla de dolor y rabia le atormentaron.

Ella quiso hablar, quiso gritar, pero no él no se lo permitió, se separó de su cuerpo, dejándola con ganas de mucho más.

Un gruñido brotó de su pecho. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello acomodándolo. Una mueca de dolor y repugnancia le surcó el rostro.

Todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, ambos trata de relajar su respiración.

Aquello le dolió en el alma a Bella, no podía pronunciar palabras. Lo peor que le podía pasar era el rechazo, podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos que él la quisiera.

Edward se alejó de ella, aporreando la puerta al salir de la habitación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr en el mismo instante en que lo perdió de vista. El dolor era abrumador, ella no comprendía qué es lo que acababa de pasar. Solo quiso mitigar el dolor.

Dolía como la mierda, y lo peor era que aun así le seguía amando.

Isabella acomodó sus ropas, podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía, se llevó ambas manos al rostro para borrar la evidencia de su dolor, sucias lágrimas corrían burlándose de ella. Aunque sabía que no podía borrar las caricias que su primo dejó por su cuerpo bien podría hacer el intento.

Cerró los ojos inspirando bruscamente todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían. Trató de serenarse, encerrando el dolor para poder manejarlo cuando estuviera sola.

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Shoujo: género de manga "para mujeres", algo así como las novelas rosa.


	4. Bleeding to death

Bleeding to death

**Muchas gracias a mi beta Gaby por tomarse la molestia de revisar mi capitulo y ayudarme a que esto fuera medianamente decente. Besotes hermosa sabes que eres parte esencial de este proyecto**

**Advertencia: Esta historia trata sobre temas delicados. Incesto, temas religiosos, embarazo adolescente, aborto. Además de que contendrá un alto contenido sexual. Si no te gustan estos temas eres libre de no leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño +18**

•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

_"El dolor es el alimento esencial del amor; cualquier amor que no se haya nutrido de un poco de dolor puro, muere."_

_"Sobre todo, tened entre vosotros un ferviente amor, porque el amor cubre una multitud de pecados."_

_1 Pedro 4:8_

•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

De nada le serviría fingir ser fuerte, por que cuando se está fingiendo, la otra persona en realidad puede ver cómo te estás muriendo de dolor. Isabella respiró profundo dejando entrar el aire a sus pulmones, tenía la firme idea de que unas cuantas bocanadas de oxígeno la liberarían de ese tormento. Claro que ella no contaba con el hecho de que las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos.

Un sonido muy similar a un siseo la hizo estremecer, después de todo ella seguía siendo una miedosa, esa era unas de las cosas que más odiaba de sí misma. A veces, cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación se preguntaba si realmente llegaría el día en que ya no existiera el miedo en su vida.

Su vista se desplazó hacia todos lados en busca de aquella cosa terrorífica, comenzaba a creer que estaba volviéndose paranoica y dudaba de su buen juicio al tener la idea de esconderse en el ático. ¡Claro, solo a ella se le pudo ocurrir siendo panofóbica*!

En aquel oscuro lugar, era presa de persistentes ideas que le arrastraban a un abismo de dolor y agonía.

Estiró una de sus manos llevándola hasta el suelo, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo; frotó su pulgar sobre sus demás dedos, mientras pensaba en lo etérea que era la vida, sabía que algo no iba bien con ella, de otra manera no estaría sentada en un oscuro lugar tratando de juntar los pedazos de su corazón.

Suspiró frustrada; las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Quería dejar el maldito protocolo familiar y largarse muy lejos, Grecia, Noruega, Suiza, no importaba donde solo quería poner tierra de por medio a sus sentimientos ilegítimos.

Sentimientos que sólo le herían, porque sí de algo estaba segura, era que Edward no le amaba. ¿Cómo podría amarla si cada vez que estaban juntos se encargaba de recordarle lo aberrante de su situación? ¿Cómo podría amarla si solo se dedicaba a mantenerla lejos? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era lo que ella seguía buscando?

De una de las esquinas apareció Edward con aquellos ojos que eran capaces de cambiar su mundo. Su primo no estaba sólo, se encontraba acompañado por sus amigos; los cuales le regalaron una sonrisa

— ¡Ustedes me van a matar un día de estos!— Les reprendió aguantándose las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

— ¡Regresaste!— le saludó Jasper tomándola de la cintura y dándole unas vueltas en el aire.

Delicadamente la dejó en el piso, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de propiciar su cercanía

—Eso parece, —ella trató de que su voz sonara entusiasta, nada como tratar de corresponder a la alegría de su amigo— después de todo que yo sepa, no soy ningún fantasma ni alguna aparición

—Aunque bien podrías serlo, ¿has visto la cara que traes? —Alec fue honesto, él era demasiado perspicaz como para no notar que ella estaba diferente.— A eso le podemos sumar el hecho de que te encuentras sentada en medio de la oscuridad del tenebroso ático de los Cullen—él había dado en el punto clave—.Por cierto. ¿Cómo estuvo Phoenix?

Por un instante la verdad estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no develar sus emociones. En los últimos días se había vuelto una experta en engañar a las personas. O por lo menos hacia el intento.

—En realidad todo fue grandioso —el dejo de sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido, pero nadie se atrevió a indagar sobre el asunto.

— ¡Te he echado de menos! — Jasper no podía disimular su interés, y mucho menos después de dos largos meses.

—Yo también los he extrañado chicos—respondió con una genuina sinceridad, después de todo ella sí los había extrañado y deseaba verlos.

—Edward, ¿por qué cuando te mandé el mensaje no respondiste? Así cancelábamos e íbamos a otro sitio con Bella, ya sabes a festejar su regreso. —Indagó un ansioso Jasper—. ¿Edward? —Comenzaba a volverse molesto—. Dinos ¿por qué no avisar o es que acaso querías monopolizar a Bella?

Jasper acortó la distancia entre ellos y acomodó su barbilla en su hombro. La rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura. Edward no respondió, se limitó a mover sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia al hecho.

— No era necesario Jass. Además no es para tanto—Bella trató de disolver aquella aura que comenzaba a sentirse tan densa, a pesar de que ambos eran mejores amigos, cuando se trataba de Isabella, todo se volvía complicado.

— ¿No es para tanto? ¡La chica más hermosa de Forks regresó y eso no es para tanto! —Un bufido se escapó de los fruncidos labios de Edward, el comportamiento de Jasper comenzaba a causarle molestia—. Vamos Bella, ven a dar una vuelta conmigo, sí estos niños no quieren, ven conmigo. Te he extrañado tanto, ¿sí? —en su cara se dibujó un puchero, algo que en vez de verse lindo era espeluznante.

—Lo siento Jasper. Creo que Esme ha invitado a mis padres a cenar—Edward casi le hubiera dado un Oscar por la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿No se supone que vamos a jugar Halo?—Demetri preguntó en un intento de romper la tensión.

—Bella qué te parece si te unes a nosotros — preguntó Félix.

—Creo que mejor iré a ver a Alice —negó—. Lo siento, pero la echo de menos—y no mentía, de hecho, era la segunda persona a la que más ansiaba ver.

—Ella no está, —una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro— salió con Rosalie—contestó Jasper.

Los ojos de Edward se fijaron en Jasper por un par de segundos. Se reprochó, no era sino hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta que Jasper estaba interesado en Bella

—Lo sé, Rose se lo dijo a mis padres. —Se apresuró en contestar—. ¿Qué te parece sí vamos a patinar? Como en los en los viejos tiempos— insistió.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, tomó las manos de Jasper intentando moverlas para zafarse. Este al comprender las intenciones de Bella la liberó de su agarre.

Recorrieron varios pasillos, contándole a Bella las cosas que se había perdido, juegos de Halo, algo relacionado con unas cartas que no pudo entender, videojuegos, ánimes y demás cosas que de no ser dichas por Edward le aturdían.

Jasper llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Isabella, este no se cansaba de insistir en tocarla. Él tiró de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo; Edward sostenía en sus manos un objeto que hizo crack al romperse. Su paciencia se fue a la borda.

Bella giró su rostro hacia él. El pánico inundó su rostro, su primo estaba completamente fuera de sí. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

—Tienen que irse—las emociones de Edward eran tan complejas que ni el mismo alcanzaba a comprenderlas.

Recorrió la escasa distancia que lo separaba de Bella y la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Edward?— replicó Jasper molesto.

— Es mejor que se vayan —elevó la voz—. Bella está cansada y yo apenas regresé de tu casa Jasper. ¡Váyanse!—impregnó su voz con un matiz de autoridad que pocas veces usaba con sus amigos.

— ¡No seas barbaján! —Jasper quiso insistir, pero él no le dio tiempo de nada.

Edward arrastró a Bella hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Se apoyó de esta para impedir que entraran y encendió su aparato de sonido con algún grupo de lo que parecía alguna clase de rock.

— ¿Qué coño Edward? ¡Abre ahora mismo!—sin lugar a dudas Bella estaba muy confundida.

Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de serenarse. Mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, deseaba controlar sus sentimientos antes de que le dominaran totalmente.

El móvil de Bella comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, ella tomó su celular, no tuvo que mirar la pantalla para saber que se trataba de Jasper.

**"Estoy bien. Él es un poco exagerado pero eso ya deberías saberlo. Vete a casa y después quedamos".**

Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto, Jasper era muy testarudo. Por su parte Bella haría cualquier cosa para que se prolongara el tiempo junto a Edward, incluso sí eso incluía lastimar a más de una persona, incluyéndose a ella misma.

Los chicos al ver que su amigo estaba enojado se fueron por la cocina, no querían inmiscuirse en las pláticas de adultos, pero tampoco querían ver enojado a su amigo. Ya en una ocasión anterior lo habían visto y no fue nada grato.

— ¿Edward me puedes decir qué coño te pasa? — Exigió Bella—. No puedes simplemente sacarme de tu vida y a los cinco minutos montarme una escena de celos.

Edward seguía apoyado en la puerta impidiendo que Bella saliera. Tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, su mandíbula continuaba la mandíbula tensa. Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y tiró de el.

Bella hizo el intento de abrir la puerta, pero Edward no se lo permitió, tomó su muñeca entre su mano aferrándola.

Estaba totalmente alterado

— No te vayas, por favor—rogó.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, no entendía los cambios de humor de su primo.

En definitiva, él estaba muerto de celos, no soportaba que Jasper estuviera cerca de Isabella. Su sola cercanía lo ponía de muy mal humor, sumándole el hecho de que en su interior se llevaba a cabo una lucha entre lo que creía correcto y lo que él realmente deseaba hacer. Eso sería suficiente para cualquiera persona cuerda.

Cargar con el peso de los deseos humanos y lo que la sociedad cree moralmente correcto.

— Edward, por favor déjame salir —ella, por su parte, luchaba por contener las lágrimas, no entendía la actitud de Edward, su cercanía dolía tanto… Era como un veneno altamente mortífero dado en pequeñas dosis—. Edward… — su voz se quebró.

— Espera… Bella tú no entiendes. ¡Aléjate de Jasper!, ¿qué no te das cuenta de cómo te mira? Casi te come con los ojos. —La acidez cubría cada palabra de su primo.

— ¿Y qué? —Le gritó— ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿qué es lo que tanto te importa? No le veo ningún inconveniente. — Ella contestó con la finalidad de que él se alejara, de que por fin la dejara ir y así dejar de intoxicarse con su veneno

— ¿Cómo que no lo hay? ¡Te lo estoy diciendo yo!

— Eso es lo de menos, no me voy a alejar de Jasper ni de nadie sólo porque tú lo digas.

—Bella, él lo que quiere es llevarte a la cama—las cosas en aquella habitación estaban empeorando con cada palabra pronunciada.

—Lo sé y realmente lo estoy deseando. —Ella sabía que su mentira sería la estocada definitiva, la ruptura de toda posible amistad o lo que fuera.

— ¡Bella! Tú… Tú. ¡Maldición! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que se te venga en gana!

Edward se quitó de la entrada y de un sólo tirón abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Bella.

—No te entiendo. ¿Sabes? Quisiera por unos segundos entrar en tu mente y saber qué carajo hay allí. ¡Me enojas! Me enojas porque eres un idiota. ¡No tienes derecho de celarme con Jasper ni con nadie! Eres un tonto, ¿me escuchas?, si tanto te enoja que Jass esté cerca de mí… —Ella se quedó callada no sabiendo que decir con exactitud.

—Bella, debes irte. —Acotó Edward.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No me hables nunca más! ¿Me escuchas?, ¡Nunca más!

Ella estuvo a punto de dar su salida triunfal, pero Edward puso una de sus manos para evitar que se aporreara la puerta.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar corrieron traicioneramente por sus ojos. Bella estaba completamente rota.

…

Por la mente de Edward giraban un sin fin de ideas, trató de mantenerse ecuánime, pero sus intentos fueron vanos y vacíos. Le dolía tanto haberla lastimado, sin embargo, él no tenía otra opción, para ese momento se había percatado de que aunque deseara hacer mil cosas, todas ellas eran imposibles.

Deseos. La naturaleza humana está compuesta de deseos y pasiones. Sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado de la misma magnitud.

Edward intentó relajarse, intento por un minuto olvidar todo.

"¡Idiota!", aquella voz interior que intentaba callar, seguía atormentándolo.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarla? De todas las personas en el mundo, él era el único en que ella confiaba. Y precisamente fue el que se atrevió a utilizar las peores armas para herirla.

Se odiaba tanto. Si en verdad la amaba, ¿por qué no era capaz de enfrentar la verdad?

Aquella verdad, tan cruel para la que nadie estaba preparado… Y por la que debía admitir que nunca lo estarían.

El sonido de cristales haciéndose añicos inundó su habitación. Edward había roto una figurilla que descansaba en su buro.

Deseaba; él realmente deseaba, pero esta vez no se trataba sólo de sus deseos, estos involucraban a terceras personas, y más allá de eso, si algo salía mal, podría lastimar a la mujer que amaba y por la que era capaz de dar la vida.

Le dolió decidir aquello, pero si para protegerla de toda esa mierda él debía herirse asimismo, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo gustosamente.

El repiqueteo constante de su móvil lo sacó fuera de aquel trance del que era víctima, este marcaba cinco llamadas perdidas, "Ángela" rezaba la pantalla.

En realidad él no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero pensaba que podría ser importante, después de todo, ella no solía molestarlo con nimiedades.

**"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, lo siento, no había escuchados tus llamadas"**

Un texto lo sacaría del problema…

**"Puedo ir a tu casa mañana, tengo algo muy importante que pedirte, onegai* no digas que no, es de vida o muerte"**

Ella podía ser muy graciosa a veces…

**"Claro, pero a cambio del preciado tiempo de tu sensei*, tienes que traerme los mangas* que me prometiste la otra vez"**

Ella no le contestó, él tampoco se quedó esperando por una respuesta, porque la única que había logrado causar ese efecto en él, se encontraba odiándolo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Quizás eso era lo correcto, quizás eso era lo que debía de suceder, ellos deberían de estar tan lejos como les fuera posible, Edward se rendiría, había comprendido que no solo se condenaban al desprecio de sus padres, si no al repudio de todo el mundo, él podría soportarlo, pero estaba seguro de que Isabella nunca podría soportar todo lo que les vendría encima de seguir adelante con semejante blasfemia.

…

***Panofóbica**: Se define como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a todo.

Las personas que padecen de esta anormalidad psicológica experimentan miedo a todo, pero más precisamente temen morbosamente al miedo mismo. Se trata de una condición médica conocida como "miedo no específico" o "el miedo a todo" y se describe como "una vaga y persistente amenaza de algún mal desconocido". La panofobia, también llamada omnifobia, polifobia, pantofobia o panfobia, con frecuencia se encuentra como una condición secundaria de la esquizofrenia.

**Manga*** (漫画) es la palabra japonesa para designar a las historietas en general. Fuera de Japón se utiliza tanto para referirse a las historietas de origen japonés como al estilo de dibujo utilizado en el Manga.

**Onegai**, forma corta de decir Onegai-shimasu, que significa por favor.

**Sensei *** (先生) es el término japonés que designa a un maestro, un sabio o a una persona docta.


	5. Numbing the heart

**Advertencia: Esta historia trata sobre temas delicados. Incesto, temas religiosos, embarazo adolescente, aborto. Además de que contendrá un alto contenido sexual. Si no te gustan estos temas eres libre de no leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño +18**

Amortiguando el corazón

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gaby por tomarse la molestia de revisar mi capitulo y ayudarme a que esto fuera medianamente decente. Besotes hermosa sabes que eres parte esencial de este proyecto

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Muchas veces a pesar de tener el corazón roto y herido, no queda otra que limpiarse las lágrimas y sonreír. Dyane Montero

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Al dolor solo hay que aguantarlo, esperar a que se vaya por sí solo y a que la herida que lo ha causado cicatrice. No hay soluciones ni respuestas sencillas, solo hay que respirar hondo y esperar a que se calme. Algunas veces puede desaparecer pronto, otras quizás, en vez de desaparecer incrementa día con día.

Isabella nunca imaginó que vivir enamorada del mismo chico durante tanto tiempo, podría siquiera ser considerado un pecado.

La gente solía pensar y por supuesto hacérselo saber todo el tiempo, que Edward, era uno de los futuros mejores partidos en Forks. Hablaban desde su estatus social, su futuro, y claro de su dinero. Pero para ella todas aquellas cosas sólo eran etiquetas absurdas. Edward era el mejor chico que había conocido, así de simple, sin palabras de más, sin adornos ni ningún tipo de etiqueta impuesta.

Pero, no siempre podemos planear de quien nos enamoramos, simplemente ocurre y es algo que no puedes evitar y viene a modificar la forma en que se percibe el mundo. Eso es lo que pasó a Isabella, se enamoró de su mejor amigo, y ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por su amor sí tan solo este fuese correspondido.

La soledad y tristeza invadían cada rincón de su habitación; de nada le sirvieron los miles de intentos para dibujar una simple sonrisa en su rostro, ella se removía impacientemente entre sus sábanas mientras un fuerte dolor le surcaba desde las sienes hasta la nuca. Definitivamente pensar demasiado no era para nada bueno.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabras; sí alguien le hubiera dicho que estar enamorada dolería como la mierda, nunca se hubiera permitido caer ante tal situación. Al menos era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward Cullen!— gimoteó contra su almohada, tratando de dejar en ella parte de su dolor.

Era un hecho tangible, apestaba y en todas las maneras posibles, su mente era tan sádica que insistía en plasmar imágenes dolorosas. El dolor le acosaba atormentándola cada segundo que intentaba olvidar, se preguntaba cómo era posible que una actitud fuera tan contradictoria y le abrumaba tanto no poder comprender a su Edward.

Fingir que no pasó nada no fue una tarea fácil, tuvo que secar sus lágrimas y disfrazar su dolor tras una máscara de la más pura hipocresía. La peor parte fue quedarse hasta la cena y tener que compartir la mesa con todas aquellas personas ignorantes de su dolor, aunque debía de admitir que para los presentes su este sería merecedor de los más atroces castigos y penas.

Isabella no esperaba encontrarse con los chicos, Jasper, Demetri, Félix y Alec; aquellos jóvenes con los que pasó muchos momentos alegres de su infancia. Si, ellos fueron testigos silenciosos del dolor más grande en su vida. Bella sonrió recordándolos, eran sus amigos y compañeros en todo momento.

Sin poder, ni querer resistir más, Isabella se dejó llevar, se alejó de su habitación y una vez más revivió cada detalle de aquella tarde.

Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

—Eres una maldita sádica Isabella —se reprochó—. Sí tan sólo las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles.

Bella se levantó de su cama, arrastró los pies hasta llegar a su escritorio, en el había un marco con una imagen, la tomó entre sus manos y la pegó a su pecho.

—Padre, por favor dame fuerzas para poder soportar todo esto —un gemido se escapó de sus labios—. Padre dame fuerzas para poder alejarme de la tentación— las lágrimas corrieron desesperadas por sus mejillas—. Padre… Sé que soy un alma descarriada, pero por favor ¡ayúdame! ¡Borra este dolor de mi alma, porque por mucho que lo intento no puedo dejar de amarle! ¡Por favor saca a Edward Cullen de mi mente!

Ella se mordió los labios en un intento de contenerse, no podía permitir que nadie la viera en ese estado, eso levantaría sospechas y preguntas y no estaba lista para dar respuestas.

No puso resistencia a sus emociones, se desplomó en el suelo, el hoyo en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande. Sus sollozos eran amortiguados por la cara interna de su mejilla, el sabor a sangre le hizo reaccionar, sentía que de seguir así vomitaría, su estómago estaba revuelto.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se oponía, un par de intentos fueron suficientes hasta que logró ponerse de pie.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama abrazando sus rodillas con ambas manos, respiró profundamente por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Estiró una de sus manos para tomar un espejo que se encontraba en su buro.

Lo que el reflejo le mostraba no era para nada agradable, su rostro se encontraba enmarcado por las ojeras, sus labios estaban hinchados y corría sangre por las comisuras. Se llevó su otra mano a su rostro, vaya que tendría que hacer un buen trabajo para cubrir aquel catástrofe, bufo, estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo.

O más bien de su mundo.

Edward se había pasado el resto de la noche en vela, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que todo esto era demasiado malo, pero por mucho que se repetía eso, una parte de él se negaba a soltarla y dejarle ir.

Se cuestionaba el porqué de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo no entendía por que le era tan difícil verla cerca de Jasper. Llevaba años repitiéndose una y otra vez que todos esos sentimientos eran indebidos, y a pesar de los múltiples intentos no había tenido resultados positivos.

El repiqueteo constante de su móvil le sacó de su trance, miró el número que se dibujaba en la pantalla enmarcada por el nombre de Ángela; en realidad él no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero le debía tantos favores a esa chica que a pesar de todo hizo el intento de sonar tranquilo.

—Si… Diga.

—Edward, soy yo… Angie— repuso ella del otro lado de la línea —. Sé que Te había dicho que iría a tu casa, pero me surgió algo y no puedo salir de casa.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—Hola Ángela, ¿para qué soy bueno? —Edward se había acostumbrado que muchas de las personas le llamaran para pedirle favores.

—Me enteré de que tu prima regresó —ella había puesto el dedo en la herida que todavía estaba sangrando. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro—. Bueno a lo que iba van a hacer una Expo Anime en las afueras de Port Angeles y me preguntaba si a ti y a los chicos les interesaría ir conmigo, ya ves, no me gustaría ir sola. Por favor—rogó Ángela.

—Claro, por qué no—su respuesta fue breve, por mucho que le entusiasmara la idea no estaba de humor para pensar siquiera en eso.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos después, hablaré con Jasper a ver qué me dice, nos vemos—se despidió ella.

Él no le respondió, no tenía ganas de tener ningún tipo de interacción social. Aventó su móvil lejos de él, se le estaba haciendo costumbre de arrojar las cosas en cualquier momento de incertidumbre. En su corazón se había instalado un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza que no quería soltarle, se había hecho parte de él como lo era su alma.

Tomó uno de sus mangas*, Fruits Basket* había sido el elegido. El verano pasado los había comprado en su desesperación por distraer su mente, apenas hojeó un par de páginas y la decepción le agobió. No era el mejor momento para leer nada deprimente, miró su pared por un tiempo, bien pudieron ser minutos u horas, había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio.

Tomó su celular entre sus manos y observó su fondo de pantalla. Ansió tanto estar con ella y poder mirar sus ojos a escasos centímetros de él. Estaba totalmente seguro de que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de sus actos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, el tono del móvil le había advertido que ella había contestado.

—Bella por favor, háblame —suplicó—. Yo... Yo… Lo siento tanto. Bella contéstame, me he comportado como un idiota pero te prometo que nunca más será así.

—Yo...—Ella hizo el intento de hablar, pero su voz no salía de sus labios.

—Bella te juro que lo que pasó hace unos días fue una completa estupidez mía, me comporté como estúpido y nunca más lo voy a volver hacer, pero háblame—la angustia teñía su voz.

—Así que para ti soy una estupidez—el dolor impregnado en aquella frase no le pasó desapercibido.

—No fue eso lo que dije —contestó—. No fue eso lo que quise decir, yo sólo…

—Entonces ¿qué mierda intentas decirme? No soy buena para ti, entonces no me busques más—lo siguiente que escuchó fue el tono que indicaba que ella había colgado.

Se dejó caer en el piso, lo golpeó una y otra vez para sacar ese dolor que poco a poco le consumía. El destino apesta, la vida y el mundo entero apestaba. Pero eso pasaba a segundo plano de tan solo pensar que ella estaba sufriendo.

Gruesas gotas saladas resbalaban de aquellos ojos grises; su padre siempre decía que los hombres no lloran, pero él ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado por ella.

¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Nota de autor: Manga* (漫画?) es la palabra japonesa para designar a las historietas en general. Fuera de Japón, se utiliza exclusivamente para referirse a las historietas niponas.

El manga abarca una amplia variedad de géneros, y llega a públicos diversos y personas adultas. Constituye una parte muy importante del mercado editorial de Japón y motiva múltiples adaptaciones a distintos formatos: series de animación, conocidas como Anime, o de imagen real, películas, videojuegos y novelas. Cada semana o mes se editan nuevas revistas con entregas de cada serie, al más puro estilo del folletín, protagonizadas por héroes cuyas aventuras en algunos casos seducen a los lectores durante años. Desde los años ochenta, ha ido conquistando también los mercados occidentales.

Supongo que elegí este manga porque tiene un significado especial, como cada personas maneja de diferente forma el dolor.

Fruits Basket* (フルーツバスケット Furūtsu basuketto?, conocida en Japón como Furuba) es un manga de género Shōjo cuya autora es Natsuki Takaya. La historia se centra en una estudiante llamada Tōru que comienza a vivir con varios miembros de la peculiar familia Sōma y poco a poco va conociendo a toda la familia. La familia Sōma sufre una maldición por la cual si se es abrazado por alguien del sexo opuesto o choca con él/ella se convierte en un animal del Zodiaco chino. En el 2001, recibió el premio Kōdansha al mejor manga shōjo.


End file.
